


The Phantom From Outer Space

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Film making, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Ignoring canon for my silly story, Kay is not present, Light-Hearted, Pining, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Two starcrossed lovers meet, with the only problem being that one of them bears a curse—he is not of the human race.or MIB’s Hollywood branch makes a movie, with the reluctant assistance of Division 6.
Relationships: Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black)/Agent X
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Phantom From Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> Legitimately talking, this isn't very good, but it's been cooking in my head for a couple of years now and it took me a few months to write it out. Not because I worked hard, mind you. But because I have burnout! Haha. I don't think anyone will enjoy this... damn.  
> This is totally ignoring certain canon facts just so I could have this silly story. It's all in good fun...Don't tear this apart too bad, please.

“Of course he can dance…” Ex grits his teeth, glancing over to Agent Jay and E, moving in a matter that suggested they were having fun. More fun than him. Obviously, their newest mission would bring them to Hollywood, and what other things could they possibly do there than be extras in a ridiculous indie movie that MIB’s Hollywood branch insisted was important for funding… The Jee’Dangian doesn’t know what he expected. Definitely not being cast in a starring role, but this did nothing for his ego as his co-star was a somewhat disguised Agent Elle.

“Focus on me, cowboy.” She whispers to him, as he still keeps glaring at the other two, seemingly having the time of their life at this point. It doesn’t exactly snap him out of it, but he changes his focus back on the smaller human. Her in the Victorian dress for this Phantom inspired not quite rip-off was jarring. He didn’t know about historical accuracy, but with the small funding—it couldn’t have been correct, right?

“This is silly… and why are we shooting the final shots now?” Ex suddenly becomes aware of the camera panning over the ballroom, closing in on them.

“Movies don’t get shot in order.” Elle, answers, glancing slightly at where the crew is.

“What?” The mumble is barely audible, the blonde (even though in a weird wig, in Ex’s opinion) looks at him surprised.

“Movies are shot out of order to save on funding.” She elaborates as if it’s obvious. To the Jee’Dangian it wasn’t but he doesn’t question it, no. Instead, he scrunches his face slightly, thankful for no mask hiding the subtle expression. The cameraman gets closer.

“We aren’t even getting paid extra for this. That’s stupid.” His quip earns him a sudden tug of the arm to reposition them better for the approaching shot.

“Funding, that cost to rent places like this, Ex. Just shut up or we’ll have to redo this.” She now sees her cue and leans into her partner and current unfortunate co-star, resting her head on his chest. The Alien agent, picking up on this tries his best not to show surprise, even if it was rehearsed, and looks on with his best content expression—perhaps surprised how little effort it took.

“Cut!” Yells the small-time director after half a minute or so. “That was perfect! Great job, guys!” He jumps up from his chair, excited at the prospect of how well this was going. They knocked down most of today’s shots easily, but maybe it was the inexperience showing. Till the product is done, one could guess about that. “Great work, really. We’ll continue tomorrow on our next scene.”

Agent E had specifically said this writer/director, named something awfully human, was going to be the next big thing, but an exploitation movie rip off on a classic tale left little to be desired, even if with a twist… Ex finally let’s go of Elle, who takes a graceful step back from him, smiling softly at the crew. Seemingly the positive attitude of the outsider was contagious, but Ex was too busy staring at her to really think too much about it. The ghost of the human’s body resting against his was still haunting him.

* * *

When the next day rolls around, Ex is alone for most of it, as it contains mostly shots of him brooding. Something, he might have discovered he had a talent for. And thankfully, his make-up process was minimal to nonexistent. After all, he was presented as a character actor for an alien, the director knew no better about it. For him, whatever they did to him was the perfect appearance. The Jee’Dangian is just happy he doesn’t have to wear the ridiculous human mask for it… but instead, unfortunately, it is replaced with another mask. A big mechanical looking thing that he thinks he’s just lucky he doesn’t have to wear for too many of the shots.

The following day after that is his day off, all he knows is that Jay and Elle both had to come in… However, the day after that one—it’s all three of them. He was mostly not looking forward. As big as his self-confidence was, the worry of this film being a humiliating misfortunate bestowed upon him by the job was too persistent. He knows what they’re filming and is oddly fuming the whole day. Romance shots between those two – it annoys him. He decides it’s because he should be in the field, hunting down criminals. How did Kay even get out of this mess? Well, the casting director mentioned him as delivering his lines too flatly and with no passion, but then it made no sense how the rest got roped in! None of them were actors, so this was a hassle.

Despite Ex’s better judgment, he comes in the third day of shooting, knowing that Zed would have his head on a platter if he didn’t. The alien agent wishes he could return the notion, in that regard, just from his anger at being forced to do this… This was at least ten times worse than the circus incident (at least that had the fun element of danger).

Once on the set, E greets him fairly nonchalantly given her usual nature and hands him a coffee, a determined look in her eyes.

“Can we talk?” She says it as less of a question and more a demand.

“Huh? Sure.” Ex nods and follows her back outside. They settle by a fountain that was just in front of the mansion they were shooting at, the alien agent being too confused to even guess what this ‘talk’ is about.

The female agent clears her throat and glares at him.

“Do you like Agent Elle?” She still has a serious air around her. X blinks, once, twice. Stammering to find any words. “Like as in love, that is.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Beady eyes? Really?” X replies after he has finally found his footing from that blow of a question and clarification. “Why are you even asking something like that?” He scrunches up his face.

Agent E sighs.

“Because it can be difficult. Trust me.” She averts her eyes. “That and Elle deserves you to stop treating her like she’s disposable. Jay told me how you get, it’s horrendous. So is it your immature way of showing affection or what, buddy?”

Ex grumbles under his breath and then shakes his head.

“This is beyond ludicrous. Besides, I never hurt her!” Now was his turn to glare daggers at the other as he states that. She doesn’t buy it.

“You think words don’t hurt, Ex?”

Shocked and furious, the alien grits his teeth and walks away, back to the set, leaving agent E to scowl after him.

* * *

The filming mostly consists of fighting scenes, which get Agent Ex far too invested in. But one can’t blame him, it’s fun. He struggles not to let it get to his head. Not to go all out, and possibly harm Jay, despite everything. He has a reputation to uphold. Yet as much as this goes, the lines delivered at his mostly stoic character catch him off guard. The Jee’Dangian forgets himself.

“You’ll never be with her, you monster.” Jay mutters with utter conviction, one would think he’s a natural-born actor. “You think she could love somebody like you!?” He continues, and Ex loses himself in it. The thoughts of Jay flirting with Elle fill his head, as well as Agent E’s question.

Ex moves on some instinct he can’t quite place, however, he knows he sees red. He knows it’s the rage taking over when he goes off-script and trips the other agent, slams him to the ground, and rests the prop blade against his throat.

“Cut, cut, cut!” Yells the director, in utter surprise. Ex, panting comes back to reality. Looks around the room, lands his eyes on a confused Elle amongst all the other perplexed people, humans… Somehow it’s all Ex can see, so he drops the fake sword and frustrated, rushes out of the room as fast as he can.

Off the set, the alien grunts to himself, rapidly walking further and further away from the building. What was wrong with him, now? He never would have reacted like this, normally. His feet manage to take him to a remote corner of the mansion’s garden, where he sinks down on a bench and buries his face in his hands. This was just great, note the sarcasm, however.

He sits there, too taken aback by his actions and what he did; ruminating over the consequences—hoping it’s not bad enough to be sent home for. Despite, everything, he doesn’t know why exactly, but he doesn’t want to be sent home. Not like he used to, before. Now it’s scary, even if maybe it’s not as bad as the other things he’d done. He doesn’t stop to ask himself why he did that to begin with.

What astonishes him in the next moment is that Jay sits down next to him, Ex looks over at him, contemplating if he should apologize even if he really doesn’t want to.

“You all right?” The other agent asks, looking off into the distance.

“I—yeah, I’m okay.” Ex draws back his eyes to the ground, fidgeting with his hands.

“If it’s any reconciliation because I know you’re not really fine—the director loved what you did. Thought it was amazing improvisation! Very in character. His words, not mine.” Jay says, pretending to be nonchalant… Perhaps succeeding. The alien murmurs under his breath, something in his own language. Jay isn’t sure about the meaning but sighs nonetheless. “Listen, man, I know those words were rough, but it's acting. Besides, you definitely don’t make it easy for Elle to love you—“

“Why is everyone under the presumption I’m in love with her!” Ex’s frustration expressing itself in loudness and chaos shines through, even if he holds onto the sides of his head and shuts his eyes tight. That just sells it more.

“Have you looked at yourself lately?” Jay chuckles then pats the other man on his back. “Get real, Ex. You’re into her. All those glances at her, the gentler than usual demeanor when touching her... You have it bad.”

“That’s absurd, it’s all a fallacy—“

“Is it? You only taunt her because you like her. Little kids do that.” Jay removes his hand; rest easy on the bench again, meanwhile, Ex stands from his spot then, clenches his fist. “Sorry, man, that’s just how it is. I mean, I could be wrong—but I’m sure I’m right.”

Something’s cooking in the alien’s mind then. Thankfully, he eventually stills and relaxes.

“You could never be right about this.” And with that said, he begins to walk away. Jay instantly shoots up and follows him back to the set, at a leisurely pace.

* * *

“What’s gotten into you, cowboy? What you did back then-- ?” Elle trails off with her thoughts. They finished shooting for the day. The fight scene and more completed without a hitch afterward and they were already in their hotel, spending time at the restaurant. Ex was just too busy to lament his return to the human suit, while Elle and Jay were talking. Jay, however, excused himself for the moment. Whatever reason that might have been for. Said he had to call back home… Perhaps update Kay? Not that there was a reason for it.

“Nothing. I guess I got carried away.” Ex replies, exhausted and not meeting her eyes.

“That’s bad… Don’t know what you’ll do.” The blonde chuckles as she picks up a wine glass swirls the content around and takes a sip. Ex can see it from the corner of his eye, the action; he concentrates on the grace in her hands as she does it. Doesn’t want to, but it’s too late as ever.

“Yeah, a real ticking time bomb.” Ex rolls his eyes and then settles his sights on something far off and blurry.

“Are you okay, though?” Elle pushes further, resting her palm over his hand on the table. Ex’s eyes instantly dart to it. Her skin is soft, she’s… small, without her high heels (tired from wearing them all day, she didn’t put them on for dinner). Honestly, the once-a-medical-examiner-now-turned-agent was fragile. It scared the alien upon realization. He was all brute force and adrenaline, while Elle was calm, collected, and…fragile. At least by comparison to his extraterrestrial anatomy… He couldn’t have met a more different person, could he—of course; he’s not in love with her. That’d be…impossible. Two personalities this different couldn’t even remotely work out, right? This was just other’s getting to him with their projections. And even if he liked her, she couldn’t like him back. He was a jerk by her standards. ”Ex?” Elle whispers, getting him back to reality and ready to react.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He finally says, sparing a glance at her face. She smiles in a somber way like she knows better but she won’t push it. She pulls her hand back, too slowly for Ex’s liking. The thought of her skin being buffered from his through the suit, the fact that he won’t know how her warmth in gentle form feels in earnest quite yet will bother him for days from now. It doesn’t click into place at first, though.

* * *

They retire to their rooms for the night, or well Ex does after he finds it too difficult to sit through another discussion between Jay and Elle about something or other. The two always find ways to keep each other engaged, the alien concludes then huffs. He was just getting in the way, wasn't he... he'd only add snarky comments and comparisons to his home planet, waxing poetically about how much better it was than earth. He has come to notice this himself, realizing he started coming off as a broken record. Not like he'll stop. No, quite frankly, he believed it wholeheartedly, however, he should probably get more creative with it. 

The alien yawns taking off his human suit and switching it out for a pair of fairly comfortable sleepwear offered by MIB. After all, a good rest resulted in a good performance on the job. Especially when there was very little time to sleep for a real agent. 

He flops down on the bed, burying his face in one of the pillows.

At this point, the Jee'Dangian thinks he would prefer to be back in the field. Running after some criminal with his partner. Alone or not. Well, his heart beat faster at the thought of chasing after somebody but somehow not comparable to the small stop it came to when he thought of the word "alone." And what a good word it was... Alone, no cameras, no crew, and certainly no agent Jay or E suggesting the unthinkable. 

He thought about it more. 

Him and Elle together? Him liking her? Silly. But then to his horror, he realized he went down a full array of thinking of them closer and closer with a stupid smile plastered on his face. 

"No!" He sat up at the sudden epiphany. "Not little ears... why!?" He mutters as loudly as he could while keeping it under wraps. He didn't need to alert anyone else. That would be just embarrassing and much too much damage to his ego. 

Yet, coming to terms with it is a whole other ball game, how was he supposed to just accept that? It… wasn’t going to be easy, they’re just so different. It wasn’t even supposed to happen. The terror travels all through his body, freezing his limbs.

Ex decides that this needs to sit with him for a while, really. He needed to sort out his thoughts. Understand if this is an idealized daydream coming down on him or something genuine. There’s one thing he’s learned is that there’s no use in rushing in, for once. Going in guns blazing is not going to do him any good here, specifically.

He shakes his head and picks up the script, running through his lines for tomorrow.

* * *

Day hell-knows-which of filming. Or was it day four? Five? He was losing count. Anyway…

Ex thinks, that if he really liked Elle he would relish the opportunity to film these romantic scenes with her, but for whatever reason, he’s shaky on set, spaces out. Misses his marks, upsets the director. They’re re-doing a shot that he blundered when he concludes this was a mistake, a leap of logic he was pressured to take and that actually, he doesn’t fancy his partner like that. Obviously, this was just ridiculous.

Elle steps to her mark, cueing him to go through with his dramatic lines. He tries his best to act like he was instructed to.

“A monster to you is just that, a monster. We’re of two different kinds, not cut from the same cloth. Perhaps, this was a mistake.” He says, reminding him of literature classes back on his home planet. Back when he had to read Jee’Dangian prose in front of the class which made the girls stare at him, some dreamily, some holding back giggles. It’s embarrassing, but he does it. He just needs to push through to get this done with. Even if the writing is not on par with what would be considered good in his own opinion. At least he remembers the words, right?

Elle fakes her best hurt expression, looking away from the man in front of her and pretending to cry, then it’s all downhill from there on out for Ex. The alien staggers, luckily as the script requires, and to even further his fortune he exits the scene.

Outside the shot, as they set up to close in on Elle, the alien agent stands bolted in spot, confused as to why this was tugging so hard at his heartstrings. What for hell’s sake was little ears affecting him so…

Jay, already in his costume, walks up to Ex and pats him on the back.

“You all right there?” He says, quietly but with a wide grin on his features.

“Not a word, Agent 67…” Ex spits, still holding that over his head, to which Jay frowns and lets the other man walk away towards the back of the set.

“I improved that score…” Jay eventually mutters, keeping his eyes on the other.

* * *

In the courtyard, on the lunch break, the alien MIB sits alone, while everyone is busy resting and getting some food in them, Ex was rereading the script, trying to remember his lines without forcing them into his skull. He knew that sort of memorization would not do him any good. Especially on a day, he was performing so badly on.

He’s reading the lines for the next shot, when Elle sits down next to him, a cup of Earl Grey in her hands.

“Hey, cowboy.” She greets him, considering that even if they met on set, they hadn’t talked off it yet.

“Little ears.” The Jee’Dangian acknowledges her presence but only a second later raises his head from the papers in his hands. He keeps his tone stone cold, to not let her pry into the absurd thoughts plaguing him.

“You seem a little off, pal. Want to talk about it?” The blond offers, a small polite smile on her mouth. “A penny for your thought and all.” She adds, taking a sip of her beverage.

“A penny? How does that work?” Ex scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. Elle chuckles lightly, hiding her smile behind the paper cup. She then shakes her head slowly once, looks him over again.

“Remind me when we’re back that we’ve got to work on common phrases with you…”

“I thought you said I got the hang of it all before.”

“You got the hang of human numbers and the order of the English alphabet, sure, but clearly not the phrases. You keep muddle them, at best. Unless you’re pulling my leg.” She then points, at the idea coming up, locking eyes with her partner.

“I’m not even touching you right now, beady eyes.” Ex now seems exasperated.

“Right. Then it’s decided, despite how cute it is, you’re getting schooled on this later.” She says so effortlessly, but Ex gets hung up on one part. Cute. It was cute. Like that’s not going to follow him around, now.

“I’m…fine. Just… It’s hard to remember all these lines. “ Ex lies then looks away from Elle and back at the black lettering on the paper. The woman doesn’t comment on it, instead, just nods and makes an affirming noise.

“It’s written weirdly, but it’s fun. Thankfully, it’s just a short movie. A couple more days, and we’re done.” Elle muses more so than anything.

She finishes her tea sitting next to Ex, who tries his best to run through his lines, instead of worrying about Elle and the word “cute.”

* * *

After dinner that day, Ex is once again in his room, script in one hand and a hundred distractions on his mind, all only wavering when “cute” pops back in. How unfortunate…. He just couldn’t get past this easily, could he? A knock on the door drags him back from his suffering. He opens it only to find the least expected person there—Jay.

“Hey—Elle told me you seemed off, I said I talked to you about it, she said I should still check-in.” He announces, tickled by this entire situation.

“I am fine, why she doesn’t believe it isn’t my problem.” Ex tries his best not to raise his voice, annoyed that this was happening again. He’s not going to have a heart to heart with an incompetent agent like Jay. Their rivalry was much more fun, anyway.

The other shrugs at the reply and slides his way around Ex into the room, raising the six-pack of beer he has brought, that Ex realizes he was so distracted he only noticed it then.

“Not my problem. Let’s just relax and pretend we sorted it out.” The human sits down on the bed of the small room, takes out a can, and pops it open. Ex shuts the door too roughly, throws the papers on the desk, and only then sits down next to Jay. He hated the way beer tasted, so he wasn’t even going to think of having some. Jay seemed unbothered by this.

“So you just insist on staying here, uninvited?” Ex tries his best not to clench his jaw, yet… it still happens.

“Hey, that’s what friends do.” Jay takes a sip of the drink, then sighs in satisfaction.

“We’re not friends.” The alien tries to remind the other.

“Sure we are. We’re hanging out already.” Oh, how annoying could one human be!? “Did I ever tell you how I met Elle, anyway?”

Ex, stills, trying his best not to seem too excited at the prospect of hearing more about her. Not so much interested in Jay, mind you. He doesn’t know why, but this seems… well intriguing. But he has to not fall into this, damn it.

“Yeah, she worked as a coroner, Kay kept neuralizing her. Then she, along with Orion’s belt, got kidnapped by the bug in the farmer’s skin suit and you saved her.” Ex recalls, trying not obviously push to hear more details.

“Yeah, but she saved us afterward that… She’s always been capable, you know.” Jay muses back to the events, seemingly full of nostalgic memories, despite it not being all that long ago… Meanwhile, Ex was caught off guard by the statement.

“Never heard that detail.” He confesses. Jay nods, drinking more of his beer.

“She wasn’t an agent then, so nobody really threw it around as much, but she was the one who killed the bug. We were off guard and she took him out, even after Edgar threw her down on a tree. I grew so much respect for her from that…” Jay continues on later, but Ex is too absorbed in the thought of Elle taking out a bug. Sure, maybe a damaged bug, but a bug nonetheless. Maybe he was mistaken. After all, the fear he feels, it’s new, but it’s nothing compared to the sudden decision he has just now made.

He had to do something. He has to stop lying to himself and put himself out of this misery.

So really, it was all about confessing now…right? Just had to go through with it, face the rejection and move on. Easy, he could do it in a heartbeat, right? He’s not scared of anything—except, well, he very much was of this. Why was this so much scarier than anything else he’s encountered?

* * *

The following day was supposed to be the culmination point of the entire story, from where on out only the ending would take place. It’s ridiculous how fast this breezed through. Last day of filming… Certainly not Ex’s last chance, but—he had an idea. Since this scene is going to involve a love confession and even a kiss… why not test the waters a little?

He shuffles backstage, convincing himself this is doable. He gets a call to get on his cue, and he’s all just nervous jitters. The terror was too much. They get through the first scene somehow, but… He’s not sure he can manage further—however, this was a job, there was no backing out, now.

“I shouldn’t have done this, I’m sorry.” The phantom steps away, putting distance between them. The alien is acting just how he should. Just how it was written, but the cringing at the actions, the words. It was too genuine.

“But why would you choose this?” Elle’s voice interferes with the silence. Did he miss his line?

“Because some ridiculous part of me fell in love with you.” He announces, loud and dramatic.

“What do you mean? It can’t be…” She follows her lines so well, but there’s no conviction. She doesn’t believe it. Of course, she doesn’t, this is just work.

“I thought I could make you see me the way I see you, just if I took you here.” A pause here, just as instructed by the script. “Every day I see you, and every day I think maybe you’d fall for me as I fell for you. I don’t know when this started, but I… well, I think you’re the only human I can ever love like this.“ But—Ex went on, more from himself, knowing fully he’s going off script, but – he can’t help it. He wants to say this. “I think you’re…incredible. You’re just like me in a way, but – that’s wrong, isn’t it? I’m just an outsider to you, not something you could love. I’m sorry for how I treated you.” He mutters, devastated. As if the realization dawned on him, again just now. In a way it did. His only saving grace is that he’s keeping it in the way the character talks. But even with that, there’s an odd tension in the room. “I ruined this, didn’t I?”

Elle blinks. Lost. This wasn’t how it was written… She must fear that this might be more than improvisation. Ex is waiting for the end of the scene to be announced, to get scolded for ruining the shot, but somehow the room stays quiet.

Elle huffs, then moves into his space, in steady but gentle steps, takes his hand and Ex is sure she’s about to call him an idiot… but instead… She kisses him. It’s soft, different from the type of kisses he’s used to, no hard scaly skin to get in the way, it melts into him.

“You’re insufferable.” Elle sighs, quietly once they part from the haste kiss. Ex looks over her face, confusion was written all over him.

The director interjects finally.

“That…” He says, and Ex is almost certain they’re both in trouble now. “That was incredible, off my script, but I loved it!” He says, grinning. Oh, how was this man even in the industry?

* * *

A year later.

Jay rushes into the room, scrolling through his new gadget—an improved communicator, both Ex, and Elle look up at him from their paperwork, questioning why he’s suddenly here.

“You’re not gonna believe this!” The male agent says with a laugh evident in his voice.

“What is it, Agent Jay?” Ex rolls his eyes, shuffling the work at hand around.

“Agent E just sent me some articles about the fandom for the film we shot!”

“And?” Elle smirks, leaning over her desk. The Jee’Dangian looks up, not sure if this was supposed to tell him anything.

“They love me! I have an entire fanbase!” Jay’s voice has a whimsical tone to it. Elle chuckles quietly and then glances at her partner. “Too bad my face was altered…ugh.” Jay adds, quickly.

“And what else?” She urges him.

“Oh, right, and people totally ship you two like crazy. There’s too much to go over, but some of the stuff I’ve seen… I’m never going to be able to look at you the same, Ex.”

To that, the Alien agent stands from his spot and rushes over.

“Give me that.” He insists, taking the communicator from the other’s hands, and looking through the material on it. “What—That’s not how my species anatomy works!!” Ex grunted, a blush creeping onto his face.

“Oh, is it? I’m sure you can discuss that with Elle, here, but I don’t want to know. Anyway, I got to go, Kay’s waiting already.” Jay snatches the device back into his hands and rushes out, meanwhile, Ex is still trying to process the wild inaccuracies he saw when a very well-known Female voice proceeds to burst out laughing.

“You knew?” He turns, frustrated.

“Let’s just say, I was curious.” Elle shrugs, trying hard not to cackle.

Ex furrows his brow line, ashamed that such things were attached to his unfortunate face, while Elle and Jay both got to get away with disguises. But then, he smirks.

“Well, then. Don’t forget my human literature lesson later today, beady eyes.” He grins, knowingly as a plan formulates in the back of his head only for Elle to laugh again.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, cowboy.”


End file.
